Twoje łzy nie spadają
by Akolitka
Summary: Na krótko przed ostateczną bitwą Neville odwiedza matkę W św. Mungo. Tłumaczenie fika autorstwa Paimpont.


Moja mama zmarła, kiedy byłem bardzo mały. Wciąż odwiedzam ją w niedziele.

Nawet teraz, po tych wszystkich latach, mogę słyszeć te ciche szepty uzdrowicieli, kiedy przychodzę. Mówią, że bezcelowe jest odwiedzanie zmarłych.

– Wiesz, że twoja mama nigdy nie będzie w stanie cię rozpoznać? - Mówi cicho nowa uzdrowicielka. Musi nie wiedzieć, że słyszałem to już wcześniej od innych uzdrowicieli z Św. Mungo.

Kiwam potakująco głową I otwieram drzwi do pokoju moich rodziców.

– Nie będzie nawet pamiętać, że tu byłeś. – Uzdrowicielka kładzie dłoń na moim ramieniu,

– Wiem.

Wydaje się czekać na coś w rodzaju wytłumaczenia dla moich absurdalnych wizyt, ale nic nie mówię.

Mój ojciec siedzi na swoim łóżku, jak zwykle, wpatrując się w niebieskie wiosenne niebo za oknem. Niebo stało się jego nowym życiem; nigdy nie odrywa od niego wzroku.

Ale mama wstaje, kiedy wchodzę. Jest mną zaciekawiona, jak zresztą zawsze. Wyciąga rękę nieśmiało I dotyka mojej twarzy, poznając moją skórę palcami, Wygląda na niejasno zaskoczoną, dotyk mojej skóry jest dla niej czymś nowym.

– Cześć, Mamo. – Nie całuję jej. Już dawno temu nauczyłem się, że to dla niej zbyt zaskakujące – być całowaną przez kogoś, kogo sobie nie przypomina. Prawdopodobnie wydaje jej się, że została zaczepiona przez nieznajomego. Zamiast tego trzymam jej rękę przez krótką chwilę I mówię, jak zawsze. – Jestem twoim synem. Mam na imię Neville.

Nie ma zrozumienia w jej niebieskich oczach, patrzy tylko na moje usta, jakby zaskoczona tym, że to dziwne stworzenie, które weszło do jej pokoju jest w stanie wydawać z siebie takie piękne dźwięki. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby te słowa miały dla niej jakieś znaczenie. Być może moje słowa nie są dla niej niczym więcej niż skrzypienie wózka dowożącego jedzenie z kuchni na korytarzu czy trele drozdów na gałęziach za oknem. Ale wydaje się lubić dźwięk mojego głosu, więc nie przestaję do niej mówić.

Czasami mówię o nic nie znaczących rzeczach, jak kolor liści na zewnątrz. Czasem mówię jej o rzeczach, które się liczą, jak taniec z Ginny na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym i spotkanie z Czarnym Panem w Departamencie Tajemnic. To wszystko jest dla niej takie same. Kładzie głowę na bok i uważnie słucha obcej muzyki moich słów.

Wyciągam garść cukierków z mojej kieszeni i daję je jej jeden po drugim. Pomagam jej otwierać błyszczące papierki, a ona śmieje się dziwnym, ochrypłym głosem. Trzyma każdy papierek przez chwilę w ręce i roluje je w kulkę, zaskoczona dźwiękiem.

Wkładam jej cukierek do ust, a jej oczy otwierają się szeroko, kiedy smakuje jego rosnącą słodycz. Wiem, że zapomni o tym smaku, kiedy cukierki się skończą, więc następnym razem przynoszę jej twardsze cukierki, by mogła w ten sposób smakować je dłużej.

Gdy wszystkie cukierki zniknęły, mówię nieco więcej. Mówię jej, o świecie, który się rozpada, o ciemności, która nadchodzi. Mówię jej, że Harry już wkrótce zmierzy się z Czarnym Panem, i że mam zamiar być tam u jego boku.

– Niektórzy mówią, że Harry jest chroniony przez miłość jego matki. – Mówię. – I że ta magia jest silniejsza niż sama ciemność.. Myślisz, że to prawda?

Nie reaguje, po prostu bawi się błyszczącymi papierkami z cukierków.

– Ron powiedział, że jego matka ostatnio płacze przez cały czas. – Znalazłem jeszcze jeden cukierek schowany głęboko w mojej kieszeni i daję go jej. – Tak strasznie się boi utraty jednego ze swoich dzieci. To musi być dość piękne, w pewien sposób, że matka płacze za własnym dzieckiem. Może nawet pani Malfoy płacze w tych dniach. Harry nie ma, ale są inni, którzy będą za nim płakać. Widziałem dziwny błysk w oczach McGonagall, kiedy rozmawiała ze mną o Wybrańcu...

Mama próbuje otworzyć papierek cukierka, ale nie pamięta jak. Biorę go z jej rąk i otwieram. Cukierek wewnątrz zaskakuje ją, więc wkładam go jej do ust. To wywołuje u niej cichy chrapliwy śmiech radości, kiedy smakuje nieznaną słodycz.

– Zastanawiam się, czy płaczesz za mną czasami. – Szepczę. – Nie na zewnątrz, wiem, że nie jesteś w stanie, ale gdzieś głęboko w środku.

Nie reaguje, przesuwa jedynie cukierek w ustach, smakując go z każdej strony.

– Sprawię, że będziesz ze mnie dumna. – Mówię do niej cicho. – Zawiodłem cię już tak wiele razy. Zawsze marzyłem, by być synem, na jakiego zasługujesz, ale nigdy nie założę drużyny quidditcha, ani nie zdam wszystkich egzaminów, a jestem pewien, że byś tego chciała. Ale to razem nie zawiodę cię. Stanę obok Harry'ego, gdy zmierzy się z Czarnym Panem i oddam życie, jeśli będzie trzeba. Wiem, że koniec nadejdzie wkrótce, mamo. Gdybym nie przyszedł w przyszłym tygodniu...

Przerwałem. Jeśli nie wrócę w przyszłym tygodniu, nigdy nie zauważy różnicy. Jeśli nie wrócę w przyszłym tygodniu, nie będzie mnie opłakiwać. Nie pamięta, żebym kiedykolwiek tu był. Nie będzie nawet tęsknić za cukierkami.

Wstaję gwałtownie i idę do drzwi. Podąża za mną, z zdziwionym wyrazem twarzy. Z wahaniem wyciąga i daje mi szeleszczący papierek od cukierka.

– Dziękuję, mamo. – Szepczę.

Ale co to jest? Sięga do kieszeni szlafroka i wyciąga kolejne opakowanie, kolejne i kolejne... Coraz więcej błyszczących papierków, aż moje ręce są pełne jej skarbów. Są ich teraz setki, błyszczące w moich rękach, spadające na podłogę jasnym srebrnym deszczem.

_*Twoje łzy nie spadają, one rozbijają się wokół mnie._  
_Ona świadomie nawołuje winnych, by wrócili do domu_  
Bullet For My Valentine. _Your tears don't fall_


End file.
